


I Will Follow You

by stopwatch_plz (immiscibility)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immiscibility/pseuds/stopwatch_plz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not knowing Loki's birthday made Tony pretty sad.</p><p>Luckily he knew how to remedy this unfortunate oversight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Follow You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Batwynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwynn/gifts).



> So I remember seeing a post on tumblr about how old Loki is in human years (around 17). I added a bit of poetic licence because damn US drinking age *lol*
> 
> For the lovely Batwynn who gives the fandom so many shiny things!

“You know I was actually in the middle of something, _Anthony_.”

 

Tony winced slightly at Loki’s use of his full name - something that always made him feel about seven - as well as the obvious irritation at being disturbed, so he put on an overly-enthusiastic smile as he turned to look at the taller man standing in the doorway to his workshop. “Hi Loki, how are you, haven’t seen you all day, have you missed me?”

 

Loki scowled in response. “I was quite busy doing some personal research before your lackey bothered me.”

 

“Technically I’m his assistant, Mr. Laufeyson,” JARVIS chimed in, and Tony barely managed to stop from rolling his eyes. When he started feeling like the most mature person in the room is when you could be sure something was going to go wrong.

 

“OK kids, calm down - Loki, I’m sorry, I asked JARVIS to call you down here and didn’t think to ask if you were already occupied.” Tony tried to look as apologetic as possible, which really wasn't a natural look on him. He saw the familiarly sharp green-eyed glare focus on him, then soften slightly.

 

“Fine, fine....” Loki sighed as he entered the room and leant against one of the desks, arms crossed. “Take that ridiculous look off your face, it looks like you’re about to cry or be sick, and I’m not really interested in seeing either of those right now.”

 

Tony blinked in surprise, then grinned. “You mean my puppy-dog eyes don’t work on you?” He tried to pull off a hangdog look and was amused to see the corner of the other man’s mouth twitch.

 

“Did you disturb me for a reason or just so that I can come down here and insult you?” Loki asked, his tone lighter than the words implied. “Because, really, I can do that at any time.”

 

“You wound me with your words, my love!” Tony started, then he stopped and looked uncomfortable. “Actually, umm, I did invite you down here for a reason...” he trailed off, suddenly unable to catch the other man’s eyes as he scratched his head almost nervously.

 

“Tony, is there something wrong?” Loki was at his side in an instant, all trace of any earlier light-heartedness gone, and the unexpected concern in his eyes made Tony smile.

 

“There’s nothing wrong with me, paws off spaceboy!” he said, laughing, then he stopped a bit too suddenly and swallowed nervously. “I was just, umm... oh god, promise you won’t kill me?” he asked, only half-serious.

 

Loki’s eyes narrowed with suspicion. “Anthony, _what have you done_?”

 

“Well, I might’ve been talking with Thor a while ago and we might’ve been talking about various things that might’ve included birthdays, and I might’ve mentioned that I didn’t know when yours was so we might’ve worked out in Earth years when your birthday was and it might be today?” Tony looked up hopefully, his eyes wide and an uncertain smile on his face.

 

Loki looked stunned, and he stood almost without breathing for such a time that Tony wondered if the shock had actually killed him. Then he saw the god take a deep breath and exhale.

 

“What?” came the reply, soft and quiet.

 

Tony looked awkward again and turned to start pacing the workshop. “Well, it’s kind-of a big thing here, really... birthday’s are awesome - it’s an excuse to do all the shit you don’t normally do. Or shouldn’t normally do. Anyways, I thought it was really sad that I didn’t know when your birthday was and I should know it - that’s what people who care about other people do, right? - so I worked out roughly when it was and I made you a present. Did you know you’re now legal to drink in the USA?”

 

He finished talking and took a deep breath, and there was a moment of silence after Tony finished speaking, and it was now his turn to wait. Would the god see it as a breach of trust, as going behind his back? He hadn’t even thought of it that way until after the fact and, well... he liked making things for people. Especially people he liked. And especially people he really liked.

 

“Legal to... drink?” Loki replied slowly, his eyes blinking rapidly. Tony thought it was a rather cute look, and if it had been in any other situation he probably would have taken advantage of it there and then, but he at least realised that this was neither the time nor the place. Sadly.

 

“Yeah, y’know, alcohol... in mortal terms you’re around 21. In the prime of your life!” Tony said brightly with a leery wink, and he was pleased to see that it produced a snort of laughter. “Oh, and yeah, I ummm.... I made you a present... Dummy!” Tony shouted across the workshop and he got a beep in reply, followed by a familiar rumbling sound until Tony’s favourite slightly-crazy bot came into view holding a small box in it’s claw, spinning it round and making a questioning noise. “Yes, yes, you can give it to him - happy birthday, Loki!” Tony said with a smile as the bot trundled happily over to where the god was standing and presented the box to him.

 

Loki looked rather bemused then reached out and took the box from the bots grasp after it started beeping rather anxiously. He thanked the bot rather distractedly as he regarded the neatly-wrapped present in his hands as if he wasn’t quite sure what to do with it.

 

“Go on, open it!” Tony said, his nervousness and excitement making him bounce on the balls of his feet, a grin on his face.

 

Looking once more at Tony with a confused expression, Loki turned his attention back to the parcel and began unwrapping it, untying the green ribbon around it slowly and managing not to tear any of the smooth black paper it was wrapped in. Placing the materials on the table behind him, Loki turned the item around to look at. It was a small-ish black leather box, hinged on one side where it was obviously meant to open and he glanced up at Tony in question who responded with a grin and a nod. Carefully, Loki prised the box open on it’s hinge, and his brows furrowed in confusion as he saw what was inside; a thin silver bracelet, adorned with beautiful engraving, and a brilliant green gem set into it, the colour of which matched his eyes perfectly.

 

“Do you like it?” Tony asked eagerly as he found he could hold back no longer and made his way across the room to the other man, reaching out for the item as he did so and taking it out of it’s box. “You undo it here,” Tony said as he twisted open a hidden fastening, “and you put it on like this.” He fastened it around Loki’s slender wrist, then stepped back to admire his work.

 

“Tony, it’s beautiful but... I’m not really one for jewelry,” Loki said, almost apologetically, and he looked confused when he got a short laugh in return.

 

“Ah, do you think I - the great and wonderful Tony Stark - would give you just a simple adornment?” He ignored the raised eyebrow he got and carried on. “That gem in the centre is no ordinary stone. I might have conspired with Thor a few times since our initial meeting and well - inside there is a tracking device, one that seems to work not just here on Earth but at least two of the other realms you often go gallivanting in.”

 

Loki scowled. “I don’t go _gallivanting_ anywhere!” then Tony’s words sunk in. “Wait, you mean... you can track this item anywhere?”

 

“Yep!” Tony grinned. “Well, it’s been tested here, on Asgard and Jotunheim and it seems to work pretty well so... yeah.” Suddenly, Tony stepped up to wrap his hands around the bracelet as well as Loki’s wrist, both of them cool against his warm fingers. “It’s just... in case anything happens to you,” he said, his voice quiet and suddenly more serious as he looked up into Loki’s glittering eyes.

 

“Tony, I...” Loki’s eyes dropped, breaking their gaze. “Thank you,” he decided on eventually. He might have been planning on saying more except a beep at the workshop door interrupted them.

 

“Ah, dammit!” Tony swore under his breath. “I’d forgotten I’d asked Steve to come down here to help me test some new material.”

 

Loki smiled at the man’s flustering. “It’s fine - I need to go back to the work I was doing before,” he said, and moved away as the doors slid open to let the other man in.

 

Tony looked in disappointment as Loki pushed the sleeve of his tunic down over the new addition, hiding it from Steve’s view - however, he watched as Loki said his greetings and farewells to the man and noticed the way those long, nimble fingers never left the outline of the bracelet, and with a brief flash of green, they were left alone.

 

Sometimes he managed to do the right thing after all.

 

 


End file.
